


Birthday Gift

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: Was a birthday gift for the real Randy Marsh on my discord (am Tweek on the server)
Relationships: Randy Marsh/Towelie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Gift

“Gotta NRGH make this cake!” Tweek said as he quickly grabbed the cake mix, bowls, frosting and the lot. The blonde quickly through them down on the table and rolled up his sleeves.   
“God I hope my parents don’t wake in on me” Tweek whined as he poured the flour into the bowl. Eggs next, preheat the oven and grease the pan. Tweek was a natural at this and it was the one thing he was glad he got from his parents.   
“O-ok the dry mix is mixed” Tweek squeaked as he quickly began to mix his butter and sugar. Wiping the sweat off his brow. Tweek had heard the rumors from Stan’s group that Randy knew his food very well, so well in fact his wife at the time had to block the food network channel from their cable. Eggs were beaded and Tweek swiftly combined the ingredients as he gave a little twirl. Baking was one of the few things that made Tweek feel alive, and the fact that Stan asked (rather nicely) to make the cake, especially since Randy had gotten together with Towelie. Tweek carefully poured the batter into the pans and carefully placed them in the oven.   
“J-just gotta play the waiting game” Tweek puffed. 

A ringing pierced the air jolting Tweek up. He quickly paused his conspiracy video and bolted as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. In one swift motion the blonde pulled all three pans out to cool and prepped his frosting. With surprising precision, Tweek carefully carved the cake into the shape of a pot leaf and then at the last minute Tweek decided on some extra decor and carefully packed it up and placed it on a tray he and Craig designed for his bike. Before he left however, Tweek decided he wanted to write a little something as well. Tweek jotted down some words with his messy handwriting and struggled to put it in the envelope and sped off. Normally this would make Tweek freak out. There are so many traffic accidents, but it was winter time and there was barely nobody on the road and it was actually peaceful. After a long bike ride Tweek biked up Tegridy Farm’s long dirt driveway. Tweek bounced off his bike and knocked on the door and leaped back onto his bike and sped away.   
“Who's there?” Towelie asked as he slowly opened the door and was surprised at the box. Slamming the door shut and walked to the table.   
“Whats that towelie?” Randy asked as he hit his joint. He got up and looked down at the table.  
“I-its a giant pot leaf” Randy drooled. Towelie opened it and gasped.  
“I-its a, what do you call it? A cake!” Towelie exclaimed. “And there is a note too” 

Dear Randy,   
Stan asked me to make a birthday cake for you, since he said Sharon had him for the day. I’m sorry you are going through this, you are crazy sometimes and get on Stan’s nerves, but you are a better dad than mine. You love Stan and he does know it deep down. So I made sure to put extra love into making this cake. And I want to thank you guys for the honey that I get from here. I don’t know whats in it exactly, but it really does help, and to that I say thank you. I hope nothing but the best for you and Towelie. Don’t worry about Stan, he will come around. I also hope you like chocolate!

-Tweek 

Randy wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek. Maybe Tweek was right. He sat down with Towelie and passed the joint to Towelie and ate the cake in complete peace.


End file.
